


Trick or Treat

by Irishfae



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfae/pseuds/Irishfae
Summary: It is Halloween morning and Heero wonders what has happened with his violet-eyed partner. His housemates seem to know though.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Zechs Merquise, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 7





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FF.net in 2007, I'm just moving everything off of there. Work has not been re-edited since the original upload.

_Heero's POV_

I awoke this morning with a start due to the fact that large turquoise eyes were looking at me and not vibrant violet ones. This confused me greatly and I vocalized that confusion with an "ack" and a slight start. "Quatre." I began grumpily. "Why are you in my bed and what did you do with the other occupant?"

The blonde merely grinned at me. "Well good morning to you too and Happy Halloween."

I frowned at his obvious run around of the only question that mattered, which was the location of my long-haired boyfriend. His sitting on the bed was a mere annoyance and I really couldn't care why as long as he could tell me where Duo was. "That doesn't answer the damn question and you know it."

He grinned at me again, obviously enjoying the fact that I didn't know where my other half was. A few years ago Duo couldn't have gotten out of bed without me knowing, but now as long as he is in bed when I fall asleep, I don't wake up until morning. Well baring a firefight or something else that might trigger the soldier in me. And really Duo getting out of bed wasn't enough to do that anymore.

"Trick or Treat Heero?" Quatre said staring at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"What kind of stupid question is that Winner?" I said starting to get really annoyed. "Where's Duo?" Ok I know I have a one track mind, but after 5 years I still get antsy when I don't know where he is, that and I like snuggling in the morning. And it looks like the reason I can't do that at the moment seemed to be linked to the blonde looking at me.

"It is a surprise." He said simply with a knowing smile on his pretty face.

"Hn." I figured was a safe response as the other would have been a string of obscenities and other not-so-nice words I picked up from my partner over the years.

"Quatre I don't like surprises. And I don't care if it is Halloween." I said none-to-happily.

"You'll like it Yuy. Quatre get off the bed and get ready." The sound of Wufei's voice in my doorway was disconcerting. If Wufei was involved that meant everyone was in on it except for me and I didn't like that one bit.

"Chang." I practically hissed, which caused him to smirk.

"Don't worry Yuy. You'll see Maxwell soon enough." Wufei chuckled and walked away. Quatre followed suit and jumped off my bed and left, but not before he looked over his shoulder and gave me a mischievous smirk.

I couldn't help but shudder at the thought that I was being had by my friends. But unless I wanted to run around the city like an idiot looking for my boyfriend, I was going to have to play the game. Stupid Halloween.

Getting up, showering and getting dressed were not originally on my agenda for this morning. Well there really wasn't an agenda. Duo was my agenda. Yes, you perverts it means what you think it means. I tumbled out of bed, displaying acrobatics in bed sheets that would make Trowa envious. Ok maybe not, but Duo would have been laughing at me so hard he couldn't breathe if he had seen that stunt and that would have been just fine. Embarrassing, but just fine.

I trudged grumpily to the showered closest to my room and closed the door. When I pulled my towel off the rack on the back of the door the entire rack came crashing down and landed unceremoniously on my foot. This day was not starting well.

As I opened the door to the shower several large spiders jumped out at me causing the soldier instinct to kick in and I ducked down to avoid flying objects. So they were fake spiders, so what? It still wasn't amusing. I had to make a mental reminder to myself to watch everyone like a hawk the next time mischief night came round. Whatever other surprises that awaited me going forward made me want to go back to bed even more.

Eventually, I managed to get showered and dressed. Someone had so lovingly replaced my shampoo with aloe vera gel and my body wash with heavily perfumed woman's body wash. What made matters worse is that everyone else's shower stuffs were not in the shower. This should have been my first hint that I was being had. But then again I was still in the 'cuddle with Duo' frame of mind and I didn't notice.

Dressing was a non-issue. They seemed to have left somethings alone. So smelling like a tarted up woman and dressed in jeans and a polo I walked into the kitchen. My mood did not lighten up when I got there. Four pairs of eyes were staring at me. They only needed devil horns, forked tails and pitchforks to complete the picture. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Did you ever count how many times that is said in the Star Wars movies… You should it is fun.

"You shouldn't." Quatre almost chirped happily. I'm not sure how a 21 year old man can chirp, but he did.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Then would any of you assholes care to explain why my shower toiletries weren't in the shower?" This time another blonde in the room chuckled and I turned and shot him the dirtiest look I could muster, which isn't as scary as it was when I was 15 but hell it was worth a shot. "Fuck you Peacecraft. Does your pretty little sister know that you're fucking Chang now and not Noin? I was pretty sure Relena was getting ready to have a sister-in-law." Where that came from is still a mystery to me, but can't take it back now. Can't you see where Duo's personality has rubbed off on me?

Zechs and Wufei both paled at my little tirade. "As a matter of fact I was going to tell her tonight at the Halloween Ball." The blonde said as he wrapped his arm around 'Fei. "I'm perfectly capable of telling her and I really don't think you would help situations."

I glared at him. "Be very careful Peacecraft or I'll play a similar joke on you." I know the look that crept into my eyes as I said that would have made Duo proud. Speaking of Duo. "Where the hell is my boyfriend?"

Trowa decided to try to tame the lion that I was turning into. It figured seeing as he was the one lowest on my shit-list right now. "Heero, Duo set this whole thing up himself. We're just helping out." He looked over his shoulder at Zechs and Wufei. "The messing with the shower was Zechs' idea." I shot him a look. "He told us about it after the water started running."

"Peacecraft." I growled. He backed down a little knowing that if I was using his real last name I wasn't happy with him. He shrugged it off with a quirky smile and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck.

"Come on Heero, leave it be. It is done and we're beginning to run behind." Trowa interrupted calmly.

I looked at him coldly. I was not thrilled with how this entire situation was playing out, but they knew where Duo was and I didn't, so they had me by the balls so to speak. I grabbed my leather Preventers bomber jacket, slung it over my shoulder and looked at everyone expectantly. They all looked back at me utterly confused. "Well?"

Trowa grabbed his keys. "I'm taking you. Come on." Then headed out the door.

I looked at the rest of the group and then to Trowa. "They're not coming along?"

He shook his head. "Nope, they're going to be getting ready for the party you won't be attending." He smirked slightly.

That did not amuse me at all. I must say I was impressed with my behavior so far. Though, as far as I knew they were holding my boyfriend hostage somewhere to get me to do something diabolical. I blame that thought on Duo for he has warped my mind. "Fine, I don't care. Bring me to where you need to take me so I can carry out this little messed up scheme of all of yours." I walked outside and stood at the passenger's side door of Trowa's car and waited for the door to unlock.

We had been on the road a few minutes before I started to ask questions. "So where exactly are you taking me?"

Trowa smiled slightly. "To some property that Quatre owns."

"Why?" Yes, I know that is insanely annoying.

"Because there is a surprise there waiting for you."

"I don't like surprises. I think I mentioned that already."

Trowa sighed. "Heero. Do you trust Duo?" He asked me in all seriousness.

I grumbled incoherently. "Yes. I trust him." Obviously, I was not liking that Trowa was using Duo to manipulate the situation.

"Then shut up and go with the flow. Duo has been planning this for the last two months and we all promised to help him with this. If you trust him, then trust me to get you to him." He glanced at me for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

"Humph." Was all that could be said to that, so I crossed my arms and stared out the window grumpily.

Where ever we were going was in the middle of no where. Not that it bothered me in the slightest, but I was very curious as to what exactly my partner of 5 years could be up to. But at the same time I didn't want to think about it all that much. It was something about him that endeared him to me constantly; his ability to keep things fresh and surprising. Have I mentioned that I am disgustingly in love with him? I'll probably mention it several more times before I am done telling this rather fun tale.

Trowa drove me around for another 45 minutes or so. We ended up in front of a brick wall surrounding something, that for all intents and purposes, appeared to be a very large and very tall outdoor maze. I was very surprised. "Here?" I asked my driver as I pointed to the open doors leading into the maze.

Trowa nodded a small smile playing across his lips. "Yup." He didn't move to get out of the car. "Get out Heero."

"Are you?" I asked slowly getting out of the car.

"Nope. My job is done. You have your cell phone. If you need anyone, call Duo. He has his with him." He put the car into drive and gave me a very wicked smile. "Have fun Heero." Then he peeled out of the area leaving me standing in the middle of no where at the entrance of a huge outdoor maze.

"Oh well." I breathed heavily and walked towards the doors as I stuffed my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket. It was cool out, not cold, but the jacket was familiar and made me feel better about the situation.

As I approached the opening I saw a small card attached to one of the oak doors. The handwriting on the letter belonged to Duo. I would know his handi-work anywhere and I smiled as I picked it up and turned it over to read.

> _My love Heero._
> 
> _I am glad you trusted everyone enough to make it this far and now you must trust me and make it to the center._
> 
> _Duo_

Well that was vague. I took the card, folded it, put it into my pocket and walked into the maze. After walking 20 feet or so I found another card.

> _Heero, today is Halloween. Or Ol' Hallow's Eve_ _where the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead becomes thin. Take this moment for me and say something to all those who fell during the wars because of your hands. I will do the same._
> 
> _I love you._

Ok, that was rather odd. But I didn't see why I shouldn't do as he had requested, since he was going to ask me if I did and would know at the time if I didn't do it. So I said my apology to those that I killed. Short and sweet, but honest and kept walking.

Shortly thereafter I came to a fork in the path and there were two notes, one on either side. The first I grabbed was on my right and it said:

> _You are probably wondering by now what exactly you are doing outside in a maze on October 31_ _st_ _in the early afternoon. I would be too if I were in your position. But rest assured there is a symbolic reason you stand here reading these silly cards in the middle of a large natural maze._

It ended there. Not being thrilled with the lack of explanation it gave I grabbed the other card.

> _Now you have grabbed the other card. How, you are wondering, would I know which one you would select first? Well, tell me which side I usually stand on when we hold hands._
> 
> _It is seven years ago Heero. Worlds and what seemed to be an eternity stood between us because we were no more than nameless and faceless strangers who didn't know the other existed. So where you stand now is the symbolic representation of where we were before we met 7 years ago. I am waiting._

Ah. So that is what this is. I was impressed with his symbolic through process. This maze was to represent our journey over the last 7 years. I became giddy at the thought and went through the right passageway.

At each point of the maze in which I had to choose a direction he had put up a card for each direction. After the second or third turn I realized that the path through the maze was given to me as long as I knew what event on the card meant more to my partner. He wrote down memories that made me think and recall both wonderful and not so wonderful times, but times that meant something to him when it came to the entity that is now 'us.'

He's such a mushy sap sometimes, but the more I read the more I needed to see him, the more I craved him. Not like my feelings for Duo were ever in question by those around me. As our relationship progressed I began to care less and less about what other people thought about us and what I wanted him to think about us.

Before I knew it the sun had started its decent to the horizon. I probably could have made it through the maze quickly if I had not been forced to slow down and contemplate what were handwritten on the cards. He spent time on them, only fair that I actually pay attention to them.

Finally there were four paths to choose from. They all looked identical and not one of them had a card for me to read. I began to panic as I had been foolishly relying on the notes to guide me through the maze. I scanned all the entrances once to see if there was something that made one of them jump out at me more than others.

Nothing! "Fuck!" He was nearby. I could sense him and it made me wild. I stopped for a moment and collected my thoughts. Then I looked the paths back over again and I saw my note. A black rose, the color of night lay at the entrance to one of the paths. I picked it up and took a closer look at it. The flower was beautiful. The red so dark it was black. I couldn't help but grin. I love him so much.

With the rose clutched carefully in my hand I walked down the path. It was windy and twisty and abruptly stopped at a stone structure that looked like a small castle. Well that interested me. As I approached I saw two figures loaming over the door as if they were its watchers.

The figures were scarecrows with pumpkin heads. I didn't really bother to look at them. They were nothing more than Halloween decorations and didn't require any more thought. I pushed open the oak door and could have sworn as I did so I could smell Duo's soap and hear his voice. I turned about quickly only to find that the scarecrow to my right had vanished.

I was mad at myself for not being able to catch the disappearing scarecrow, but if Duo was the cause, then there was always the very real possibility that I was never meant to catch it. Even when I was 7 years younger.

When I entered the castle like structure it appeared to be more like an intimate cottage than a fortress. There was a small fire in the fireplace, which looked to have been very recently started. A king sized bed sat in the corner of the comfortable cozy room and I noticed another note lying there.

I closed the door and walked over, picked it up and read.

> _I never doubted that you would make it through my twisted exterior to my heart Heero. So welcome and turn around._

I did just that and felt strong familiar arms wrap around me. "Happy Halloween my love." He kissed me tenderly.

"Humph." I pulled back after returning the kiss. "Be glad I love you."

He smiled back at me. "I never doubted." He kissed me again and then took a step back. Duo stood before me in the scarecrow costume with his long cinnamon hair streaming around his body. My breath hitched, like it does every time I see him with his hair down and I went to speak. What? I have no clue, but I was defiantly going to say something, which he stopped before I could begin by placing a warm finger to my lips.

"I go first." He commanded me gently and I nodded. "Heero." He began. "Will you marry me?" I think I stopped breathing for a moment because he paled until I breathed again.

"Marry?" We had been talking about it for the last two years, but we hadn't ever figured things out, but he was what I had always wanted. Why not get married. I spoke before he began to worry about my hesitation in answering. "Yes." I said simply being the man of little words most people take me for.

The lines of worry disappeared from Duo's face as the most radiant smile I have ever seen developed. He kissed me. And it was one hell of a kiss. Something in that kiss was a promise. A promise of love and the future. I always marvel at my luck. "What do you think about having today be our anniversary?" He asked excitedly.

"I, ah. How are we going to do that?" He gave me a wicked grin and produced papers from somewhere and handed them to me. I looked at them, they were marriage papers. Everyone had signed them by Duo and myself. The witnesses were Wufei, Quatre and Trowa and the affiant was Zechs.

"We're in the Sanc kingdom and in the Sanc Kingdom the royal family has the ability to marry people. I took the opportunity to have our friend's boyfriend sign his name to the paper. If we sign it today it will be our anniversary." He explained to me excitedly.

I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "So where is our honeymoon going to be?" I motioned for him to give me a pen.

"Quatre is letting us borrow a quiet villa in an oasis on L4." He handed me a pen and produced a set of keys from his pocket. "We have to be at spaceport tomorrow morning, our flight leaves at 1000."

I was still grinning and signed my name on the line that wanted my signature. "What if I said 'no' Duo?" He gave me a knowing grin.

"But my love. I knew you weren't going to say no. So it doesn't matter does it?" I handed the pen back to him and he signed it.

"No, I guess you're right. It doesn't matter." He stood and we kissed to seal the deal.

"Happy Halloween my husband." He said interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Happy Halloween my husband." I responded feeling the electricity flow through my body as I said it for the first time. "The trick was worth it for the treat." I kissed him. "So how about we make up for my lack of Duo and Heero snuggle time this morning?"

Duo smiled lop-sidedly at me. "Oh I think that can be arranged."


End file.
